SasuFuma drabbles
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: What it sounds like. There will be waring for acctual rated M chapters
1. Chapter 1

**See profile for the reason for this. More to come for this one so stay tune :)**

**Title: **_**Waiting For You**_

Sasuke sighed collapsing into his bed, pulling the blankets over him. He wasn't surprised to find another warm body next to him. He smiled at the mans back and planted light kisses on his shoulder blades.

Kotaro sat up and smiled at him. He hadn't taken the time to wash off his face paint. He laid his head on Sasuke shoulder, resting a hand on his chest. It was his silent way of greeting him.

"I'm home," Sasuke said in response. "You weren't waiting up for me were you?"

Kotaro nuzzled him in response. That was a yes.

Sasuke sighed resting his head on top of his lovers, "I told you I was going to be late."

Kotaro kisses him.

"Alright, alright, let's get some sleep." Sasuke laid down with his husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_**Timid**_

Sasuke thinks he may be the only one who notice the redhead who sits in the back of the class. The boy was taller than him, but he was so quiet. Sasuke can't ever recall hearing him talk.

It wasn't easy to get to him though. He was supposed to be Yukimura's keeper. That was why he off handedly mentioned a redhead was sitting in the back. Yukimura and Masamune perked at the idea of pulling someone into their group. That's when he realized his mistake.

The dragon and the dragon wouldn't mean any harm, but they would probably scare him.

"How about I talk to him." Sasuke said.

"Good idea," Yukimura cheered. Easier said then done. The kid was quick and all but hid from him.

When Sasuke did catch up to him, he found the boy being timid. He flinched when Sasuke approached him and seemed pained. Sasuke apologized and offered to have Fuma with him at lunch.

Sasuke kept the others at bay. He could tell Masamune and Yukimura wanted nothing more than to talk to the kid. This caused Fuma to quickly take to Sasuke's side. Not because he was scared of the other, but because Sasuke was quieter than the others.

Sasuke wasn't an idiot. He knew what he was doing. He really liked Kotaro. Everyday he had to fight the urge to kiss him, especially when they were alone.

Kotaro broke the barrier for him, with a shy kiss upon the cheek. Sasuke became slightly flustered and blushed at Kotaro's blushing face. He smiled

Sasuke couldn't control himself now that he knew this wasn't a one-way street. He leaned forwards, brushing hair from the front of Kotaro's face to show green eyes and a small cluster of freckles across his cheeks.

Kotaro moved in closer and Sasuke closed the distance. It was a soft tentative meeting of lips that left both breathless. Sasuke broke away then gave one last peck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_**Taken For Granted**_

Kotaro nuzzled Sasuke in his sleep.

It happened so often that the other ninja ignored it.

His breath would gently trailed over Sasuke's neck and chest as he pulled himself closer.

Now Sasuke was missing it. Fuma was off on a mission tonight, and there was no telling when he would be back. On top of that, Kotaro seemed slightly uneasy when he left, meaning that whatever the mission was, it was going to be difficult, even for him.

This was only the first night, and he finally realized how much he took the little things for granted.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke couldn't describe it. He'd never felt this way before. All he could think about was the other ninja. He guessed he would of dealt with this better if it was Kasuga, or female for that matter.

Right now he was distracted by the thought of Fuma Kotaro. Not only was he male, but he was a legend. He was unseen by everyone. If Sasuke were to begin to explain to others what he felt no one would believe him.

Kasuga may understand. She had been there that one time he popped up. However, he didn't want to discus the particulars of the relationship. Yet, he really wanted to talk about this with someone. Then again, he was a ninja, it was best to leave things like this unspoken.

Besides, this had been going on too long for him to question details. Like how whenever Kotaro entered a room he was able to since him. Or how even when Kotaro snuck up on him, part of him knew who it was before he could even consider attacking. It's why, on those nights, when Kotaro dropped from the ceiling and on top of him, he didn't flinch. He tilted his head back, to kiss him.

He didn't jump when he felt hands running down his chest and over his scars. He would do the same to find nothing but smoothed skin. There was never even a scratch on the other man.

Eventually he would lie next to Sasuke to fall asleep. Very few words were exchanged like this. Sometimes they would talk when in the field, but other wise their was very little conversation between the two.

At times he thinks it just because they're both lonely, and that's why this works. Or worse case, he was planning on attacking Takada.

In the end he realized that he didn't really care. He was content with this.


	5. Chapter 5

The first time Sasuke saw him he'd been surprised. Kotaro Fuma,while he had met him on multiple occasions, he'd never been the one to find Fuma.

The other male seemed utterly relaxed. His helmet was off and he held it to his chest as he slept. His unruly mop of ruby hair fell over his face. A closed eye could be seen through the threads of hair. His mouth was slightly parted as he snored lightly.

Sasuke debated on whether or not he should try to wake him up. Knowing Kotaro he would probably attack in his sleep. However, if Sasulke could find him this easily, then this wasn't a good place for him to rest. Other ninja's pass through here a lot.

This was Kotaro though. Even if thirty men were to come at him at once he could come out without a scratch. So, there wasn't much danger in him sleeping here.

His questions were answered when a dagger flew passed his head, barley missing his ear as it stuck itself into the tree. If Kotaro was asleep before, he's definitely awake now.

A silent question stayed in the air as Kotaro sat up.

"I wasn't watching you sleep. I was going to wake you up, This is a very high traffic area it wouldn't take that much to…"

Kotaro gestured with his hand that it wasn't a big deal, before he fastened his helmet back into place. He really didn't see the potential danger in the situation.

Sasuke watched him go. There were times when he really questioned how Fuma became a legendary ninja.


	6. Chapter 6

Kotaro never talked to anyone. Not even to Sasuke. He would however, whisper in Sasuke's ear. Not in the way that you would think.

His words were only soft and pure, small confessions of love. He would pull Sasuke close when he spoke and nuzzle his face in his hair. Sasuke would smile and pull him closer wanting to hear more.

Most of the time it was just the was Fuma talked. No one else could hear him when he spoke like this. Even if it was only about his day, they were words for Sasuke's ears only.


End file.
